An ion implanter is a key equipment in pre-procedures of manufacturing an integrated circuit, wherein ion implanting is a technology of performing doping in the vicinity of the semiconductor surface, and the purpose of ion implanting is to alter carrier concentration and conducting type of the semiconductor. In an ion implanter in the prior art, the method for transmitting a broadband ion beam includes the following steps: an analyzing magnetic field analyzes the mass of a broadband ion beam emitted into the analyzing magnetic field from an incident face thereof, so as to enable the required ions in the broadband ion beam to form a focal spot at a certain distance away from the emergence face of the analyzing magnetic field after being emitted out of the analyzing magnetic field from the emergence face thereof; an analyzing grating disposed at the focal spot selectively enables the required ions to pass therethrough; a calibration magnetic field calibrates the angle of the ion beam which diffuses again after passing through the analyzing grating and is then emitted into the calibration magnetic field from the incident face thereof, so that the ion beam which passes through the calibration magnetic field and is then emitted out of the calibration magnetic field from the emergence face thereof to have identical angular distribution; wherein the analyzing magnetic field and the calibration magnetic field are two independent magnetic fields with identical magnetic field distribution and both enable the ion beam to be deflected along the same direction in the horizontal direction, resulting in that the distribution of the emergence ion beam is not identical with that of the incident ion beam, so that the required ions in the broadband ion beam can not be implanted according to the original distribution.
Furthermore, because the analyzing magnetic field and the calibration magnetic field enable the broadband ion beam to focus only in the horizontal direction without focusing in the vertical direction, transmission efficiency of the broadband ion beam in the analyzing magnetic field and in the calibration magnetic field is low.